<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting by smoaknsnow6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888257">Babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6'>smoaknsnow6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Zari babysit Lita. It’s not what they expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Heywood &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had finally come, Mick asked Nate and Zari to watch Lita. Zari was not ready for it.</p><p>Zari was pacing back and forth. All she could think about was what could go wrong. Nate had left her to go pick up Lita from Mick's room and left her only with her thoughts. Zari turned around and saw Nate walking back to her with a 2 year old Lita.</p><p> "I thought we were getting teenage Lita." Zari whispered to Nate trying not to let Lita out of her sight. Before Nate could respond, Zari grabbed Lita and brought her to her bedroom to play.</p><p>Once they got all settled in, they gave Lita some stuff to draw and play with. Nate pulled Zari aside for a second and said, "Teenage Lita had school, so Mick offered to take baby Lita for the week." He saw that Lita had gotten a hold of one of Zari's flannels and started drawing on it before they could stop her. Nate quickly directed Zari's attention to the little girl. </p><p>"That's fine. It's not a great shirt anyway. Plus now she can keep it as a memory for the first time we babysat her." Zari said calmer than Nate expected. "Let's go play with her." Nate said and pulled Zari along with him. </p><p>Zari put Lita on her lap and helped her out with the color choices for the shirt. Zari couldn't help smiling when Lita said she was drawing Nate. Eventually Zari whispered to Lita, "Wanna get my make-up and make uncle Nate play dress-up?" Lita's eyes widened and she yelled "yeah!"</p><p>Zari grabbed her make-up and came back to where Lita was. "What do you wanna start with?" Zari asked showing Lita all the stuff she could use. Lita grabbed the eyeshadow palette without saying a word and started putting Green and orange all over her Uncle.</p><p>"Those are pretty colors." Nate tried to say as Lita smeared the green pigment all over his lips.  "Let's get your aunt next." Nate said and tickled Lita. It hadn't been exactly what Zari had imagined it to be, but she enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>